Sleepless
by llAurorall
Summary: Response to a prompt - After over a hundred years as a bronze statue, always alone, Helena is afraid of the dark. H.G./Myka


****_Author's Note: Formatting sucks but I hope it's still readable. I wrote this in response to one of those head-canon things on tumblr, where Helena is frightened of the dark. The pic is with it on my tumblr if you prefer to read it there. I'm not sure this is what the OP had in mind but I hope you all like it anyways.  
_

**Sleepless**

The first time she saw light under Helena's door, Myka ignored it. They all knew Helena didn't sleep much and after a century in stasis, who could blame her? She was probably working on her next invention, or solving world hunger whilst doing reports. Myka grinned; it was more than likely a combination of all three.  
She went to her own bed, thoroughly exhausted, content that Helena was finally finding peace in the world. If anyone deserved it, she did.

It was only months later, when Myka reasoned that exhaustion really should have caught up with Helena, that she began to think something was wrong. The light was always on; no matter the time of night. She thought of knocking, of asking Helena if she was okay, but was too afraid to disturb the fragile connection they shared.

A helpless part of her realised she might not be able to help, and that held her back more than anything did. She was caught; truly lost, for the first time in her life. All she wanted was to go to her but was too afraid to lose her in the process.

"Are you going to stare all night?"

Myka jumped, heart in her throat, just making Leena's silhouette in the dark. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, once her heart had stopped beating so hard. She turned from Leena's knowing expression, to the soft light coming from Helena's room. Not a single sound came from inside.

"She's asleep," Leena said quietly. "It took her long enough."

"What're you talking about?"

Leena smiled. "Just give in, Myka. You know you need to." Then she turned and left, leaving Myka utterly confused.

"What does that _even_ mean?" Myka whispered, frustrated. "Get back here!"

Myka just managed not to stamp her foot. She checked her watch again, the luminous dial showing three in the morning.  
After a moment where she wished she had a stiff drink, she took a pace toward Helena's door. She shrank back before she could knock. It was really none of her business.

It became her business when Helena fell asleep in the middle of one of their conversations, again. She prodded the other woman's shoulder, more amused than annoyed.

"You bored there?"

Helena rubbed her eyes. "Not at all. I apologise. You were saying?"

"I was saying you need to go to bed," Myka said, smiling fondly. Helena was already dozing-off again. "Or you could just sleep here," she conceded, laughing. It wasn't as if it wasn't already late. The couch would survive the night with Helena on it. "I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams."

Her smile softened and became yearning as Helena rolled and mumbled in her sleep; a noise that sounded suspiciously like Myka's name. She spared a second to fantasise - a time where she might hear her name, said with longing and decidedly closer to her - and left Helena in peace, flicking the light switch as she left.

At some ungodly hour after midnight, Myka jerked from sleep. Her dream evaporated before she could pin the details but it had been restless enough to make her bedding damp with sweat. Still half-asleep, she slipped from her bed. She tiptoed down the stairs in shorts and tank, only one destination in mind. The relief she was anticipating was cruelly destroyed.

"Helena," she called, already at the other woman's side. She put her hands to her shoulders and tried to soothe her thrashing. "Helena, it's okay. Wake up." A wild hand slapped her face and Myka swore. "Helena, wake up!"

Myka suddenly flew backwards, with enough force to topple chairs. Helena was on her feet, wild and panicked. She twirled violently, lost and more afraid than Myka had ever seen her.

"Helena!" Myka shoved a chair away and rolled with a groan. "You're okay. Just breathe."

"Myka?" Helena's panic focussed on her voice and when they locked eyes, Myka nearly sobbed. There were tears down Helena's cheeks, illuminated by the moon outside.

"You're okay," Myka said, taking Helena's hand when she was in reach. "You're okay."

"Are you alright," Helena asked, realising what she done.

Myka rubbed her backside. "Shouldn't that be my line?"

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"Helena." She came up short. "What's going on?"

Helena turned away, ploughing her fingers through her hair. "It's nothing…"

"My bruised ass it's nothing." She tried to reach out but Helena stepped away. "What's got you so messed up that you won't even tell me?" She reached again and this time Helena came toward her, arms folded tightly. "Helena…"

"They're just silly nightmares. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Just nightmares…?" Myka's tone indicated she believed that as much as Helena did. She searched Helena's face, resisting the urge to wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks. It dawned on her so quickly she felt guilty she hadn't noticed it sooner. "The light," she whispered, watching Helena take a deep breath. "You're afraid… I didn't even think. You sleep with the light on because you're afraid of the dark."

"Not the dark," Helena said brokenly. She had never felt this weak, not since Christina. She looked into Myka's eyes, stripped bare of everything.

Then Myka understood. She knew that pain all too well.

"Come on," she said, taking Helena's hand and leading them upstairs. She took them to her room; wouldn't let Helena pull away from her. She ushered her to the bed and slight pressure against her sternum sent her backward.

Helena slipped under the blankets, shucking her trousers as Myka crawled in next to her. She tried to roll away, shame and embarrassment putting a flush on her cheeks. Myka pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping her close. Through Helena's back, Myka could feel her heart pounding. She searched for Helena's hand and held it tight.

"Myka…"

"I'm here," she said. "You're not alone anymore." She pressed a light kiss into Helena's hair as a promise.

Myka tangled their fingers together and kept vigil, waiting for Helena's steady breathing before drifting off herself.

_Aurora_


End file.
